


Out of the Loop

by ShadowDancer (Xocoatldreams)



Series: Angelus' Folly [5]
Category: BtVS - Fandom
Genre: F/M, GFY, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-04
Updated: 2010-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xocoatldreams/pseuds/ShadowDancer





	Out of the Loop

The room was hazy, filled with smoke and lust. Blurry-eyed waifs watched from along eh walls as their companions were led into darker corners, spaces overflowing with muffled sounds. At the front of the room, a large man held court, lounging among a mound of pillows. Smoke drifted around his head, obscuring his features from view. The man lifted a massive hand and soft music began to waft through the room, drifting around the half clothed bodies.

"Lord Delan," a hesitant voice said from just below the man's pillow throne.

"What is it?" Lord Delan asked his voice low and soft.

"The delegation from the council is here, Sire," whispered the shadowy form kneeling beside the throne.

A small stretched across the man's face and the few who managed to glimpse it shivered with a strange chill. "Show them in."

The shadowy form nodded and stood, hurrying from the room. Moments later the doors at the far end swung open and two figures entered. Leading the way was a curvaceous woman, her hips swaying as she walked. Nearly everyone stopped to watch, all entranced by her entrance. In one hand she held a leash, the other end connected to the man walking behind her. He was just as striking as she was, tall and broad with the face of an angel.

Delan sat forward, his eyes barely noting the woman before landing on the man. "Angelus," he hissed. Angelus didn't look up, instead coming to kneel beside the woman when she stopped.

"Delan, I presume?" the woman asked, the leash slack in her grip.

" _Lord_ Delan," the large man snapped, turning his attention to her. "And who are you?"

One elegant eyebrow lifted and a sneer distorted perfect lips. "You really are out of the loop, aren't you?"

"Who are you to talk to me that way?" he roared, surging to his feet to tower over her.

She looked bored. "The Council sent me," she said slowly, as if talking to a child. "My name is Cordelia Chase, childe of Vallin."

Delan paled and only managed to keep himself from dropping to the floor. Vallin had vowed to never take a childe. Who was this woman that made the ancient vampire break his vows?

"Currently I am working as a liaison for the Council on behalf of Lord Abreth," she continued.

This time Delan did fall, landing in a sprawl over his pillows. Abreth? When had that demon lord been released?

"I take it you were unaware," she commented archly. "Acathla opened in Sunnydale several months ago. Lord Abreth now leads the Council from there. They were concerned. You never sent a representative."

"I didn't know," he whispered. He gestured around. "No one important comes here for pleasure now. I never hear any news until much time has passed."

"Well, now you know," Cordelia told him. "It is up to you to send someone to the Council. If you do not, they have decided to view it as a sign of war."

Delan nodded. "I will send someone straight away." He licked his lips. "What of Angelus?"

Cordelia ran a hand through Angelus' dark hair, petting him gently. "What of him?"

"He owes me much," Delan stated. He had recovered from his shock and now glared at the leashed vampire. "I would like to get what I am owed. Or at least something equal. And there are others as well." One large hand swept the room and several pairs of glowing cat-like eyes appeared. "Yes, he as much to answer for."

"Sorry," Cordelia shrugged. "But he's already spoken for."

"He is yours? I could give you compensation," Delan offered.

"No," Cordelia replied, her tone deceptively quiet. "Angelus doesn't belong to me. His Master was a bit busy and leant him to me until my business is complete. You'd have to take it up with him?"

"And who is his Master?"

"Why Lord Abreth, of course," she smiled winningly. "He's been _rewarding_ Angelus since Acathla opened."

"Why?"

"Angelus opened it. None of this would have happened without him."

_**End** _


End file.
